Untitled Naruto and Stargate Crossover
by Berserker
Summary: This isn't an actual story but an idea that's been rattling around in my head for a while and this is as much as I could write on my own, so I'm putting it out there for someone(s) else to try and write it. Leave a review or PM if you want to write it to let me know where to find it. Image belongs to tttroy on deviantart


**Untitled Naruto and Stargate Crossover**

By Berserker

It was always dull when waiting for the next SG team to check in, return or disembark, there was always the crossword in the newspaper, or if it was really exciting, they could be doing a system check or overhaul of one of the dialling computers. These were just some of the thoughts that crossed Sergeant Walter Harriman's mind as he sat at his post in the Stargate control room, running a system check for bugs.

"I'm going to get some coffee, do you want me to get you some Sergeant?" Airman Travers asked.

"Yes please, Travers," Walter replied as he turned and smiled at him, but paused as Travers was staring through the window overseeing the 'gate room. Following Travers gaze, he saw what captered his attention.

"You see him too, right Sergeant?" Travers asked, still staring.

In the 'gate room, a blonde young man stood at the base of the ramp just looking up at the Stargate, his tilting back and forth every so often.

"Yeah." Walter slammed his hand down on the big red button, causing a base wide alarm to sound. "Intruder in the 'gate room, security to the gate room immediately. Repeat, intruder in the 'gate room, security to the gate room immediately!" Walter spoke into the mic.

The intruder turned and looked into the control room, eyes wide in surprise. His wide blue eyes saw all the people staring at him as the doors on either side of the room opened and over a dozen SF's and Marines poured in. His surprise fading into a smile and he waved at all the people staring at him.

"What's going on?" the voice of General George Hammond asked, startling Walter, who blinked and stared at the hand that was waving back.

"Uh, intruder, sir. Airman Travers was going on a coffee run and noticed him standing in the 'gate room, sir. He verified that there actually was someone there before I hit the alarm, sir."

"Well, it's good that you verified it Airman," came the sarcastic entrance of Colonel Jack O'Neill. "Permission to greet our intruder, sir?" Jack said as he turned toward the General.

"Go," General Hammond nodded at Jack.

Walking into the 'gate room from the right side, the guards moved aside to let Jack through.

"Welcome to Earth," Jack opened with, making the blond turn to him. "Might I inquire as to how you entered this highly secret and highly secure facility?"

The blonde blinked at him, tilted his head, then he smiled a large smile at him, showing his teeth.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he turned too the control room to look at the General. He turned back and asked, "Do you understand me?"

The blond frowned and turned his back to Jack and started walking toward the other door.

"Stop!" Jack called as the guards tightened their formation to block him.

The blond stopped and looked over his shoulder at Jack and smiled a half smile. Jack blinked and he was suddenly watching the blond walking down the corridor behind the guards as everyone else was wondering where the intruder was.

"Where did he go?" the general's voice came over the P.A.

"Of all the days for Carter to be have off." Jack took off after him. "Come on!" he shouted at the guards as he made his way through them.

* * *

Doctor Janet Fraiser getting her staff prepared in case there was an injury because of the alert. She was caught off guard as a blond male entered her infirmary, looking around curiously. He stopped, staring at her, no, not her, she turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw one of her new doctors staring at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in angry whisper.

The blonde merely smiled and made his way over and hugged her.

"Sakura, who is this?" Janet asked the twenty-two year old.

"This would be the intruder, Janet," Sakura replied in a resigned voice before sighing and pulling out of the hug. "And of course you don't know this language."

"Why wouldn't he speak english?" Jack's voice interrupted. "And who is he?"

Sakura just glared at both males out of principle. "Every time you show up, it always causes me trouble. I have a good life here! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?!"

"He doesn't understand you, so why are you shouting at him?" Jack asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Sakura stated before she pulled the intruder into a hard kiss.

The blond responded and pulled her to him and picked her up, causing her to wrap her arms and legs around him. He moved them over to one of the beds and set her down.

Jack, Janet, the infirmary staff and the SF's watched with slack jaws as the two continued to kiss, passionately.

Jack moved over the Janet. "Don't people generally need to breathe occasionally, Doc?"

"What in the Sam Hill is going on in here?" General Hammond's voice boomed into the small area.

Sakura broke away from the kiss, breathing hard and noticed that she was being stared at by everyone and that she was sitting on a bed, shirt partially undone and a hand groping her breast. She slapped the hand, pushed the blond away, stood and turned her back to everyone as she fixed her clothes.

The blond smiled and turned to the general. "I was learning your languages. Chronologically."

"Chronologically?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Would you want to stop kissing her if you had to?" he waved behind him at Sakura, getting a smack on the shoulder in response. "Ow. And your english is a relatively new language, so, chronologically," he finished with a smirk.

"And kissing taught all that?" Janet asked, the doctor shining through.

"We've always been tacitly telepathic," Sakura answered with a sigh.

"Tactile telepathy?" Hammond asked. "What's tactile telepathy and why have you never mentioned this? And who is this?"

"If we come into contact with the other, we are able speak to each other when we are on the physical plane."

"Physical..." Jack began but was cut off.

"Jack. We need to know who this person is and how he got in here."

"Right, sir," Jack answered and turned to the blond with raised eyebrows. "So...?"

"I woke up and found Sakura wasn't there like she usually is, so I waited a short time... ten years isn't that long to wait for someone, is it?... anyway, when she didn't turn up, I went looking. I spent the last ten years looking through five different galaxies before I found her signature on this planet."

"Wait," Sakura interrupted, "if you found my signature, why did you appear in the gate room and not next to me?"

"I was curious of the subspace threshold manipulation device that I noticed in there." He turned to Sakura with a smile. "That thing is unlike anything I've seen in the last five universes, these guys must be really smart to have created such a device for such a young species. I see why you like them."

"Actually it was the Alteran's who made it not humans."

This statement was met with odd stares from the base staff.

"Alteran... Alteran..." Naruto mumbled to himself before his eyes lit up like a child on christmas morning. "You mean those fact vs. faith guys?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Sakura.

* * *

**That's it! That's all I could think of to write and hope that some one can take it from there and make something of it.**

**Basic facts, Naruto happened but it happened five universes ago, as in Naruto's universe started, expanded, contracted and imploded\exploded starting the next universe repeat three more times.**

**Naruto ascended some years after the war and helped Sakura ascend, for which she never really forgave him, but still spent time with him but also hide from him when she couldn't deal with him.**

**Both ascended beyond the level we're familiar with before the end of their universe, thus that's how they could survive the end of everything and are able to take physical form and return to energy form at will. Being able to do this, Sakura discovered by accident that she could be reborn into a new life, from conception to death, but still keep all her knowledge but it is mostly locked away so as not to damage the young mind of the new body. Only when reaching full maturity, 16-20, does the knowledge begin to unlock.**

**Naruto has always claimed that they are soul mates and issued a challenge to Sakura to prove it. They would be reborn on the same planet, on different sides, and their memories would remain locked until they were married\mated\joined\co-signataries\whatever and then she would understand why he loves her.**

**She never spoke of it again.**

**EVER!**

**Stargate can be set during mid-season six or early season seven depending if you want to have Naruto and Jonas interacting.**

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE GOING TO USE THIS IN A REVIEW ALONG WITH THE TITLE THAT YOU CHOOSE!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and consider it.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
